


Mine...

by CheekyLittleShipper_14



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alpha Dan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Phil Lester, M/M, Omega Phil, Top Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyLittleShipper_14/pseuds/CheekyLittleShipper_14
Summary: In the world, there are different types of people. The alpha, beta and omega. These three plays a huge role on everyone's lives and it usually determines what one's place in the society is.The alphas, the people who are commonly those in power, the highest of the three types. They're usually CEOs and government officials where they get to show their abilities that far surpasses betas and omegas. The omegas on the other hand, are those who are at the lowest class of the society.Omegas also have heats which enthralls alphas & betas and makes them lose their wit; the primal urge to breed will be the only thing that they'll think about which usually ends up in forced sexual intercourse.Betas are the average kinds of people who have normal jobs. They are 80% of the world's population while the omegas are only 5%. Phil Lester is one of those average people. Or that's what he thought.





	Mine...

In the world, there are different types of people. The alpha, beta and omega. These three plays a huge role on everyone's lives and it usually determines what one's place in the society is. 

The alphas, the people who are commonly those in power, the highest of the three types. They're usually CEOs and government officials where they get to show their abilities that far surpasses betas and omegas. The omegas on the other hand, are those who are at the lowest class of the society. 

Omegas also have heats which enthralls alphas & betas and makes them lose their wit; the primal urge to breed will be the only thing that they'll think about which usually ends up in forced sexual intercourse. 

Betas are the average kinds of people who have normal jobs. They are 80% of the world's population while the omegas are only 5%. Phil Lester is one of those average people. Or that's what he thought. 

It started off as a normal day where Phil wakes up on his bed, squinting at the sunlight that shines from his window. He reaches on his bedside table for his glasses and looks at the time, shocked to see that it's only half past seven. He normally wakes up at 9 or 10 am but he brushes it off and goes straight to the bathroom. For some reason, he's been feeling all hot and uncomfortable as soon as he woke up. He figured that a nice cold bath would help ease the hotness that he's feeling but after he's done, the hotness that seems to be emanating all over his body came back. 

He figured that he might be sick so he tries to make his way over to the kitchen where all the meds are kept with just a towel on his torso. However, the walk to the kitchen sounds like something that he just couldn't do at the moment, his knees feels like jelly when he walks and the feeling of hotness seems to be getting stronger. Suddenly, he remembered that he's not alone in the house. He's been living with his best friend, who is an alpha, for a year now. So he goes over to his friend's room and knocks on it, he tries to knock a bit harder but his muscles wouldn't respond to him. He only managed three light taps before his legs gave out. Everything feels so overwhelming, he's panting so hard and everything hurts. He sobs as he feels something wet beneathe him. Phil felt like he's gonna die when Dan opened the door to his room, still looking half-asleep.

"Phil...?" Dan's eyes opened wide awake when he saw Phil on the floor, sobbing. He immediately knelt down to comfort his friend and see what's wrong and that's when it hits him. The smell of an omega in heat wafts in the room. Phil's pheromones are too strong and he thinks that he might be able to smell him even from a mile away. But how could that happen, when Phil's a beta? Unless if he's an omega who developed late then it's possible.

"Shhhh... it's fine, I'm here." Dan lifts Phil up and growls when Phil's scent invades all his senses. He carries Phil back to his room and sets him down gently on the bed. As soon as Dan removed himself from Phil, Phil turns around, towel falling off of him. He grinds on the bed whilst smelling Dan's pillows and bedsheets. Letting out groans of pain.

"Fuck, Phil! I don't have that much self control and you smell so fucking good..." Dan just stands there thinking about going over to Phil or leaving the room and locking the door so that he won't be able to go inside and ravage Phil. He feels the nails of his fingers dig through the palm of his hand from folding it so tightly, his breathing gets ragged and he suppresses the growls that's trying to come out from the back of his throat.

"Oh please, I-I need you..." Phil whines and cries out as more slick comes out of him, wetting Dan's bedsheets as it drips down his thighs. Phil lets a moan of discomfort when his alpha refuses to help him. Phil's pheromones increases by the minute and Dan could already feel his self-control withering. Dan punches the wall of his room thinking about the consequences of whatever he's about to do. Phil is in heat, even though he loves him more than a friend, he knows that Phil would be even more in pain if he wakes up tomorrow and remembers that he let Dan defile him when he's vulnerable. 

That thought however, was soon forgotten when he saw that Phil now has his fingers in his ass and crying that it's not enough, that he needs Dan, his alpha. As soon as Dan heard Phil call him his alpha, he lost it. Eyes turning almost all black, consuming his dark brown irises. Letting his own body do what it wants him to do. He walks fast to where Phil is and swats his hands away from his ass. With Phil on all fours, he pushes Phil's head down on the bed and caresses his plump ass, peppering bruising kisses all over Phil's body. He hastily removes all of his pyjama pants which is the only thing that he has on and starts to eat Phil out while stroking his own dick. He laps at Phil harshly, relishing in the muffled sounds of Phil's moans.

"You taste so fucking good, my omega..." Phil did'nt know how or why it happened but he suddenly came with a muffled shout. But it's not enough, he's still hard, he wants Dan and he wants it right now. 

"Please, I need you in me..." Phil pants, still recovering from his high, thighs trembling and lips quivering. 

"I got you," Dan says as he kisssed Phil's hole one more time, using the slick from Phil as lube and in one hard thrust he's all inside Phil. He's huge but there wasn't any resistance from Phil, he got inside smoothly and he wastes no time, starting out at a rough and relentless pace. Dan removes his hold on Phil's head and kisses Phil as he thrusts in deeper. Phil choked on a sob when Dan hit whatever the hell it was that had him coming again. But Dan wasn't having any of it and continues his brutal pace, hitting that place within Phil in every thrust. Phil couldn't do anything but to take it, moaning in pleasure. 

"Mine..."

"Yes, y-yours!" 

Soon, Dan growls and he feels the knot form on the base of his cock and with a thrust, it goes inside Phil. Dan pulls Phil's hair and bites his neck, successfully marking Phil. Phil hisses at the pain and shivers when Dan laps up at his wound. Dan whispers sweet nothings to Phil's ear, telling him how he did a good job and how perfect Phil is for him, how amazing he'd be with his child. Phil whimpers at the feeling of Dan's load going in him, trapped by the knot that securely held both of them in place.

When Dan feels that the knot loosened, he pulls out his soft cock from Phil and caresses the parts of Phil's body that he'd made a mark on. Phil's back is full of reddish purple spots and his neck is still a bit bleeding. He turns Phil over gently and saw that Phil's so out of it that he can't even talk to him. Dan kisses Phil's lips, then his forehead, then his nose and cheeks. When Phil looked like he's conscious again, Dan got up and took the responsibility to clean them both. Not saying a word as he wipes Phil, slighly grimacing at some of the love bites he made. When they're both cleaned up, he lays beside Phil and pulls Phil towards him.

"I hope you know that now that you're mine, I'm never letting you go even if you tried." Dan mumbles, hoping that now that Phil's heat subsides, he wouldn't push him away but even if he does, he wants him to know that he wouldn't go or that he's not gonna stop being his friend.

"I thought you claimed me already? I'm yours, right?" Phil smiles up at Dan brightly, he may be confused about the sudden heat and the pain that it caused but he's not complaining if it meant that he get to have Dan for real, not just his best friend. Dan was surprised about Phil's answer but he's also genuinely happy that Phil wants him still. 

"Yes, you're mine. Just like I'm yours as well." Phil's heart soared when Dan told him that he was his as well. He feels safe in Dan's arms, and Dan was glad that he get to be Phil's alpha. Both drifted off to sleep feeling loved and satiated, wishing that this moment would last forever.


End file.
